Love You Outloud
by HermioneRose
Summary: Lately, there hasn't been any drama, and Ryan is grateful for that, untill his worst fear comes true: Haylie directed her attention to another guy, and Ryan somehow has to get her back...Rylie.
1. Everyone's A Critic

**Author's Note: Here's chapter one of Love You Outloud. Enjoy! I really like this chapter (even though it's sort of weird) because it's long, lol. Happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Everyone's A Critic**

Ryan Evans never cooked before in his entire life.

But, that never stopped him from cooking a special dinner for his girlfriend, Haylie Anderson.

When Mrs. Evans heard what Ryan was doing, she gave him a very doubtful smile.

"Ryan..honey, you never cooked in your life. Just take Haylie out to eat."

Ryan frowned slightly at his mother, and Mrs. Evans knew she made a mistake.

"Mom, all we've been doing is going out to eat. For once I want to treat her to a Evans buffet." Ryan replied.

Sharpay and Ryan never really learn to cook (although Sharpay took a cooking class, which never went very well), and they had cooking staff, so there was no need for an Evans to cook.

Until now, that is.

"I know you want to do something special for her, Ryan, but you always do." Mrs. Evans responded, and Ryan nodded.

"I have to. Ever since she came here, all there has been is drama." Ryan explained.

"There hasn't been any drama lately, Ryan, and I should know. So, just her be for once." Mrs. Evans told him as the doorbell rang, and Ryan went to go get it.

Standing in the doorway was none other Haylie, dressed in a lacy, white top, with a demin jacket, jeans, and black ballet flats, and he smiled.

"Hey. You look fabulous."

Haylie smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips, and she said, "Thanks. So do you."

Ryan opened the door little wider so Haylie could come in, and she turned around to face him.

"So, I heard from someone that your cooking tonight."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Who told you?"

"Well, you were telling Sharpay about it, and.."

Ryan sighed, thinking that he should keep his mouth shut when he wanted to surprise her.

Haylie noticed the expression on his face, and she grinned.

"But, that's sweet, though! No one's tried cooking a meal for me before."

"That's just it...I can't excately cook." Ryan replied, and he thought she would laugh at him, but she didn't.

She did the excate opposite, and smiled.

"Do you want me to help you?" Haylie asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"Absolutely not. This is your dinner."

"But, your eating it too." Haylie replied, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, I am, but--"

"Then let me help. Besides, I think it'll be fun!"

Ryan watched as his girlfriend made her way into the kitchen, and Ryan had no choice but to follow her.

Tonight, Ryan told the kitchen staff to have the night off, considering he was making Haylie dinner, and now he wished he hadn't.

"Would it be better if I called some of the staff?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"Ryan, you have those people cooking for you and your family everyday!" Haylie stated, and Ryan looked at her.

"I guess."

"So, what were you planning on making?" Haylie asked, and Ryan had it all planned out: a traditonal spaghetti night, which was the dinner of the two dogs from one of Haylie's favorite Disney movies, _Lady And The Tramp_.

Also, he thought it'd be rather easy to make.

"Spaghetti. You know, from Lady And The Tramp?"

Haylie smiled, and hopped down from the stool she was sitting at.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?"

For the next hour and half, Ryan and Haylie prepared the traditional treat (with a few accidents here and there, especially if Ryan was doing some of the jobs), and at six-thirty, the dinner was made, along with some breadsticks that Haylie generously made herself.

As they settled down to eat, Ryan asked, "So, now do you think I can handle cooking?"

Haylie smiled as she placed some noodles on her plate, and placed some sauce on top.

"I think so. But, maybe Zeke better teach you some pointers, though."

Ryan chuckled as he dished up some of his own noodles.

"I think I got everything under control."

Haylie grinned as she looked at him.

"You think?"

"Hey, I might be the best cook in the world, but atleast I try, right?"

"And that's all I ask from you, Ryan."

All the while they were eating, Ryan still had his mother's words inside his head.

Should he let her be?

Ryan always said he'd protect her, but lately there hasn't been anything to protect her from.

Except for a bad ringtone on his cellphone, but he changed that as quickly as he changed her mind that "Barbie Girl" wasn't the ringtone for her.

Not in his case, anyways.

"Ryan, are you there?"

Ryan snapped out of his daydreaming to reveal Haylie looking at him oddly.

"What?" he asked, and Haylie sighed.

"I said we should clean up, and watch a movie."

Ryan looked down at his untouched meal, and shook his head.

"Alright. A movie sounds nice. While I clean up, do you want look through the movies--"

"But, I brought my own." Haylie said, pointing to her backpack, and Ryan smiled at her.

"Okay. Well, go set up the movie, and I'll be with you in a few minutes."

As Haylie was setting up the movie, Ryan cleaned up in the kitchen, still thinking about what his mother had told him.

Just like he told Troy, he wanted Haylie to have a good at the end of the year, with no drama.

And there has been no drama, so maybe he should lighten up just a little...

"Hey! Are you almost done?"

Ryan smirked as Haylie's voice made it a cross the livingroom, and into the kitchen.

He poked his head to see Haylie sitting on the couch, waiting, and Ryan walked out of the kitchen, with the smirk still attached to his face.

"Little impatient, aren't we?" Ryan asked, as Haylie giggled, and snuggled up to him.

"Maybe." she stated, as she hit "play", and Ryan's eyes grew wide as he realized they were about to watch Lady and The Tramp, and he smiled.

"Ah...I never would have guessed." he explained, and Haylie laughed.

"I thought it'd be perfect for tonight."

"Was that before you knew I was cooking?" Ryan asked, and Haylie gave him another smile.

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Haylie replied, and Ryan kissed the top of her head before replying.

"Well, I like this movie."

"Are you just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings?" Haylie asked, and Ryan pretended to be shocked.

"Of course not! I love a Disney classic! Especially if it's about two dogs who fall in love.."

Haylie shook her head as she focused her eyes on the movie again.

"Just watch the movie, Ryan."

"But, before I do...do you think I protect you abit too much?"

Haylie paused the movie, and looked up at him.

"No..not really. Why?"

"Well, I was talking to my mom earlier, and she told me that I protect you little too much..rather, I shouldn't try and make you feel special all the time."

Haylie was silent, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Haylie, your opinion matters to me. If I should back off, just tell me. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Let me tell you something. The only reason you place yourself in danger is because of me. I made you get hurt because some madman tried to hurt me, and you got a black eye for just doing that!"

"Yeah, but you've been safe countless times. Not a scratch on you."

"But you have been hurt countless times, and it's been because of me!"

"So? I want to see myself getting beaten up instead of you." Ryan insisted, and Haylie frowned.

"Yes, but--"

"I'm a guy, Haylie. I live for these kind of things."

"No, you live for drama class."

Ryan smiled again as Haylie started the movie, and Ryan was lost in the conflict of Tramp, Lady, and the Siamese cats.


	2. Backup Boy

**Author's Note: This might be a little shorter than chapter one, but I hope you like it anyways: enter Jacob Ackerman, lol.**

**Chapter Two: Backup Boy**

Haylie would never fall in love with another guy unless she was certain that things wouldn't work out between her and Ryan.

But, nothing happened between her and Ryan just yet, so why should she bother?

When Sharpay told her she should have a backup boy, she nearly fell over laughing.

"Shar, are you serious?" Haylie asked, and Sharpay nodded.

"I'm serious. I heard some senior girls talking about it, and I felt it was a good idea to pass along...to you, anyways."

"So, let me get this straight: you are telling me to find a backup boy, if anything ever happened between me and Ryan?" she asked.

Sharpay nodded, and she smiled.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

Basically, that was the stupidest idea Haylie had ever heard, but one thing she learned about being Sharpay's friend, it was to never make her angry.

"Well, how do I find this backup boy?" Haylie asked.

"Easy. I know some pretty cute boys in the drama club. You'll find one you like, and you can show me." Sharpay explained, grabbing her hand, and Haylie was introduced to the familiar gut feeling in her insides when she knew something of Sharpay's is going to go horribly wrong, even though Sharpay wasn't excately Mountain Lion mean anymore (on some days, a snapping turtle, but that's about it).

They entered the auditorium, and they saw a few people (mostly guys) milling around, reading over scripts, or just plain talking.

Haylie felt somewhat out of place, because she hardly visits the auditorium anymore, unless it was to talk to Ryan.

"See anyone you like yet?" Sharpay asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"Well, let me point someone out to you. See that guy there?" Sharpay pointed to a guy that was sitting on the stage, with his script in his lap.

"His name is Jacob Ackerman, but everyone calls him Jake." Sharpay explained quietly, and Haylie nodded.

She guessed he was kind of cute: dark brown hair that almost seemed black, and chocolate brown eyes that reminded her of a puppy, and from where she was sitting, she could tell he was abit taller than her.

If she wasn't dating Ryan, Haylie would allow herself to get to know Jacob better.

"Come on, I'll introduce you!"

"Oh, no, Sharpay, that's okay--"

But, the blonde was already going to the stage, and Haylie had to follow, weather or not her gut was telling her no, bad idea.

Jacob looked up to see the two girls coming, and he flashed them a smile.

"Sharpay!" he replied, and Sharpay smiled.

"Hey, Jake. I like to meet a personal friend of mine, Haylie Anderson."

Haylie smiled timidly at him, and Jacob smiled even bigger.

"Oh, wow! Isn't she pretty?" he asked, and Haylie felt her cheeks burn.

Sharpay smiled, and nodded.

"She's a fellow drama club member, and she hasn't really interected with anyone from the drama club except me and Ryan, so I decided I should bring her to you guys."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Sharpay." Jacob stated, and Haylie almost wanted to laugh.

Jacob barely noticed Sharpay's tranformation, but she guessed everyone knew why, including the drama department.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Sharpay went over to talk to a girl, Haylie was left alone with Jacob, who set aside his script.

"So, tell me some things about yourself, Haylie, other than the fact that you are theater material. Where did you hail from?" he asked.

"Los Angles. California." Haylie explained, and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's interesting. I bet you acted in television and movies than unoriginal school plays, right?"

Haylie felt her cheeks burn again, as she shook her head.

"Nope. Just school plays. Producers would tell me I'm too pretty to audition."

"I never heard that line before." Jacob replied, and Haylie smiled.

"Well, it's true. But, I like doing school plays. It keeps me grounded."

"Me too. Not that I would want to break into the business, but sometimes you have to settle for less than more."

Strangely enough, Jacob's personality clashed with Ryan's: it was as if Jacob had the same personality as him!

"And I guess someone as pretty as you has a boyfriend already." Jacob was saying, and Haylie shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

Jacob chuckled, and repeated his question: "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh..yeah. It's Ryan, actually." Haylie said.

"Ryan? As in, Ryan _Evans_?" Jacob asked, sort of surprised, and she nodded.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, Sharpay has been fixing him up with her friends ever since I could remember! You must have been a real page-turner for the both of them!" Jacob exclaimed, and Haylie grinned.

"On Ryan, I was. Sharpay had to warm up to me first before I became her friend."

"I noticed. It's not everyday Sharpay takes someone under her wing, and I don't mean the Sharpettes neither." he said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sharpay smiling in her direction, and she then turned her attention to Jacob again.

"I guess I'm lucky." Haylie stated, and Jacob gave her a smile.

"I can tell. Do you also pal around with the Wildcats and their girlfriends as well?"

"Yes. Aside from Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi all became the best friends I never really had."

Jacob shook his head, and stated, "Dating Ryan Evans, and is friends with every Wildcat...must be a dream come true, huh?"

Haylie nodded as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

Jacob got up, and grabbed his script.

"Well, Ms. Anderson, I shall bid you a farewell."

Jacob went behind the curtain, and Sharpay came over to her, asking, "Well, how is he?"

Haylie smiled at the blonde-haired girl.

"He's nice, I guess."

Sharpay clapped her hands, a trademark that only Sharpay could do, and noone else.

"We found you a backup boy! Congraulations, Haylie!"

So why does it feel that she's doing something wrong?


	3. Ryan Meets Jacob

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this is a sucky chapter, but it's after midnight here, so I'm going to update tomorrow, because I'm not really into the Super Bowl...haha. Happy reading, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Ryan Meets Jacob**

It was after school, and Ryan couldn't find Haylie anywhere.

Where could she have gone?

"Evans, if your looking for your girlfriend, she's with Sharpay."

Ryan turned around to see Chad and Taylor looking at him.

"Well, I'm suppose to bring her home..that's the deal I made with her mother."

"Maybe she went home with Sharpay, Ryan." Taylor suggested, and Ryan looked at her.

Even though Sharpay changed her ways (like anyone would believe that!), he still felt like she would get Haylie into one of her schemes.

"She can't! I mean..." Ryan explained, and Chad frowned.

"Easy, Evans. We all know Sharpay's not going to brainwash Haylie." Chad stated, and Ryan looked at him.

"You'd never know! She could make Haylie fall in love with another drama club member..."

"We all know your the right drama club guy for Haylie, Evans. Don't deny that." Chad said, and Taylor glanced at him.

"I agree with Chad, Ryan. Sharpay isn't excately that evil anymore." Taylor stated.

When Chad and Taylor left, Ryan pulled out his cellphone, and highlighted Haylie's number, and clicked "send".

On the first ring, Haylie picked up.

"Hey."

"Haylie? Where are you?" Ryan asked.

"I'm at home right now...Sharpay drove me."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"About what?"

Now Ryan was going to sound like a fool in front of her.

"You know...breaking up with me so you can be with another drama club member?"

"No! Of course not! She didn't say anything like that."

"Okay, good."

"Because there is no way on earth no other guy could replace you, Ryan."

Excately what he wanted to hear!

"Okay, then. Well, have fun with my sister."

"I will. Good-bye, Ryan."

Ryan shut his cellphone as he made his way to the auditorium to relax for awhile (of course, he knew Troy had that garden up on the roof, so why can't Ryan have a place like that as well?), but when he opened the doors, he found someone familiar sitting on the stage.

"Well, look who it is! It's Ryan Evans!"

Jacob Ackerman, of course.

"Hey...I didn't realize anyone would be in here. If you want, I can..."

"No. Stay. I need a break anyways."

Jacob Ackerman was friends with Sharpay, but wasn't really friends with Ryan. To say the least, he sort of disliked the guy, although Ryan was considered the "nice" twin.

"So what are you up to nowadays? Still in play productions?" Jacob asked, and Ryan nodded.

"Not as much, but you can say that. Apparently Ms. Darbus likes to use Troy and Gabriella now." Ryan stated, and Jacob nodded.

"Speaking of, I just met your girlfriend, Haylie Anderson. Nice girl, and a pretty one, too. How did you end up with her?" Jacob asked, and Ryan was little shocked.

"Um...I guess...I can't really can't remember."

"Well, if you weren't dating her, then I would, to tell you the truth. I'm surprised she even likes you."

Anger boiled up inside of Ryan as he looked at him.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean. She could have any guy she wants, but she end up liking you. That's a waste of perfectly good girl, especially since all the good-looking ones are now taken."

"Hey, wait a minute! Haylie, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella aren't prizes! You are acting like since they are taken, they are just flirts."

"Well, your sister was a flirt at some point, Ryan. Especially when Troy." Jacob said, and Ryan felt his hands turn into fists.

"Don't talk about Sharpay like that! Sure, she may have some quirks, but she's still a good person."

"Ryan, we all know she "changed" because she fell in love with Zeke. The transformation isn't going to stay any longer."

Ryan seriously wanted to punch the guy, but since he wasn't that type of person, he wasn't. If Jacob wanted to talk slam about Sharpay, Haylie, and his friends' girlfriends, then Ryan will have to listen to him, because he wasn't going to go through a repeat of what happened when Mark came to East High.

Jacob noticed that Ryan wasn't saying anything, and he smiled.

"I was the only other person who could get under skin, right Ryan? Face it, you know every guy wants Haylie, and she knows it too, she just can't get away from you because the first time she came to East High, she had her eyes locked on you. Now, everything's going to change. When Sharpay introduced me to Haylie, and Haylie explained that she was dating you, I realized that this may be my chance, considering I can't get anyone else."

Talk about your average madman!

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea for you to catch, Jacob. And Haylie isn't one of them." Ryan repiled, and Jacob smiled.

"Don't use that line on me, Ryan. If you know that, why don't you try to reel some in?"

"Because I got Haylie. I don't need anyone else." Ryan objected, and Jacob shook his head.

"Ryan, your not even _suppose _to be dating someone like Haylie. She should be dating a basketball player for all I care. Or, rather, me?"

"She's just fine with me. Your just like all the other people that came here, and tried to break us up, but we have the Wildcats on our side, and they won't have it."

Jacob's smile turned into a smirk.

"Now I'm scared. They help out any problem that's at hand, Ryan Evans, so it's not just your relationship with Haylie they are worried about. They have problems of their own, I take it?"

"Of course they do, but Troy--"

"Troy's just a good-natured guy! He could even help out _his father _if Jack was having wife issues."

Ryan was surprised that Jacob would even know Troy's father's name, while even Ryan was forbidden to call Coach Bolton by his first name, as well as his team.

And Jacob was right about Troy: with every romantical problem that raises, Troy was ready to help, and it was mostly Ryan and Haylie's relationship that needs mending.

Ryan glanced at Jacob, and said, "Well, good-natured or not, Troy's willing to help anyone, and he rather not see Haylie crumble. Neither do I."

"Who says she's going to crumble? All she is coming straight to me when she realizes she doesn't need you in her life anymore."

"Like I told you: she isn't going to fall for you. Because she has me."

"Right. One day she is, and before you know it, she'll be gone in a snap, and you won't get her back, no matter how hard you try."

Ryan gave him a furious glare.

"If she ever did that, I will try my hardest. As well as my friends."

"Your "friends" don't really care, Ryan. They have problems of their own as well."

"You don't even know them! If you get past the glossy stares, they are really nice people. Well, Chad teases me, but it's like a brother teasing." Ryan explained, and Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know, Ryan. They basically ignored you untill you started to date Haylie. Actually, that's all she was ever good for. A ticket to friendship."

"Never talk about Haylie like that! If it's one thing I don't do, is use her to buy my friends, or anything else, in that matter. I love her too much for that."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Ryan, really. Your a high school senior! Love these days are hook-ups or one night stands to high schoolers. But to you..."

"It means something. I don't know how you see it, but I don't see how you do." Ryan said.

Jacob gathered up his backpack, and gave Ryan a smile.

"Say what you want, but my plan is going into effect tomorrow. Be alert, and if Haylie isn't at your side, she's with me. Good-bye, Ryan."

Ryan watched as the boy walked out of the doors, and he stood for about a few minutes untill his cellphone brought him back to reality.

"Ryan! I've been trying to call you...is everything okay?"

Ryan smiled as Haylie's voice came on the other line, as he walked out the auditorium doors.

"Of course, Haylie. I was just talking to someone."

"Well...good."

Ryan noted the uncertainty in her voice, and he hoisted his backpack up his shoulder.

"Did you want me to come over?"

"If you want, you can."

"Haylie, I never failed to show up at your house. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. I can't wait!"

She clicked off, and Ryan placed his cellphone back in his backpack, and he went into the student parking lot, which was empty by now, and Ryan could go to Haylie's house with out any waiting.

Still, while he was driving, he couldn't get Jacob's plan out his head.

Did he really mean it?

Most likely, nowadays, when every madman was in love with his girlfriend!

But, he wasn't even going to think about it, or even warn Haylie.

He promised her that she didn't have to worry about anything, and she believed him.

Sure, once she realized what was going on, she was going to be mad at him, but Ryan could take the heat.

Besides, this wouldn't be the first time that Haylie has been mad at him for something he never told her untill the problem really started to show.


	4. The Plan Is In Effect

**Author's Note: This chapter sucks too...well, atleast I'm awake, but I'm also doing a homework assignement for On Your Own (a class that prepares you for college and living on your own), so that's half of it, but enjoy anyways!**

**Chapter Four: The Plan Is In Effect**

"Has Ryan been acting strange to you?" Haylie asked Sharpay after homeroom, and Sharpay shook her head.

"No...I don't think so. If he was acting weird, I'd know. But he isn't."

"I just feel he isn't telling me something." Haylie explained, and Sharpay gave her a smile.

"Haylie, this is typcial Ryan behavior. Remember when he didn't tell you about the kissing part in the school play? Or how about the time that Connor came to the Lava Springs? This shouldn't be new to you."

"I know. But..." Haylie trailed off.

Sharpay was right: telling her something that's going to happen badly is everyday Ryan fashion, and Haylie should be used to it.

"Then don't worry about it." Sharpay assured her friend, but she knew Haylie was going to worry about it anyways.

During her free period, Haylie went to the auditorium to see if Ryan was in there, but she found the place to be empty, which was completely strange.

Or so she thought.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Haylie jumped as she turned around to find Jacob standing here.

"I'm just looking for Ryan. He's been acting sort of weird." Haylie explained, and Jacob nodded.

"Has he told you why?" Jacob asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. But, he does this whenever he thinks something is going to go horribly wrong, but I don't know what that is..not yet, anyways."

"Well, he and I sort of had a talk yesturday about you." Jacob said, and Haylie raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know how to say this...but, Ryan told me the only reason why he's going out with you is so he could be in with the Wildcats. Of course, his sister is dating one of them, but you know them all personally, so Ryan would have a ticket into popularity, which I'm sure he has been dreaming about when he was walking Sharpay's shadow. Not alot of people liked him, and if they even wanted to talk to him, they'd have to get past Sharpay first." Jacob stated, and Haylie frowned slightly.

"He said that?" Haylie asked.

"Well, not in those excate words, and he didn't want to say it to your face." Jacob told her gently, and Haylie shook her head again.

"Is that what he really thinks? That I can give him popularity?" Haylie asked, and Jacob looked at her.

"He said he didn't want you to worry, right? Things like these happen, and I'm sure you can talk to him about it." Jacob replied, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah...right." Haylie responded quietly, and Jacob gave her a smile.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. I really hate to see a girl like you get your heart broken, after all. You been too much to need this." Jacob commented, brushing past her, and Haylie watched him go out the doors.

Was it possible for Ryan to say those words?

He never complained about not being popular (of course, he sort of was..he has a couple of fanclubs here and there), and he always told her that as along as you were liked within your group, you don't need anyone else.

So, why weren't those words true to him?

"Hey, I knew I'd find you in here!"

Haylie was sent back to orbit when Ryan came in, giving her a smile.

"Like you care where I was." Haylie explained flatly, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. If I didn't, that'd make me very careless."

"Careless enough to not tell that you only date me because you want to be popular?" Haylie asked.

Ryan looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Wait...what? I wouldn't do that! Who told you?" he asked.

"Jacob. He told me you and him were talking, and he said that you used me as a ticket to be friends with the Wildcats."

"Haylie, listen. I'd never use you like that. Didn't I tell you that?" Ryan asked.

"What if you didn't mean it, though? If you didn't, that make you a former Ice Prince!"

Ryan took off his hat, and started to play with the brim, a habit that Haylie always found cute, but not at this time.

"I ment every word in that sentance, and it's all true. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Ryan replied, but Haylie didn't smile.

"Your lying. Your just using me!" Haylie replied, and Ryan shook his head.

"I'd never use you, hontest. Everyone can tell you I will not use you in anyway."

Haylie looked at him, and almost wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. She knew where the line crosses when Ryan would lie to her, and this was especially one of those times.

"If you are trying to make me believe that you never twisted your words, then your doing a poor job."

"So you believe Jacob?" Ryan asked.

"You know, just because you dislike him, doesn't mean that I have too. It might as well be that I think he's a nice guy, and he's only watching out for my best interests, which doesn't include you!"

She started to walk away from him, but Ryan caught up with her after a few minutes.

"You don't want me in your life anymore?"

The way he said it made her stop, and look at him, and she nodded.

"The way you said you used me, I don't think I want a guy in my life that will do that."

"I never used you! Haylie, you have to believe me!"

Haylie glared at him with a frown on her face.

"I don't think I want too."

"You want to believe a guy you just met recently to a boyfriend of almost two years and a summer?" Ryan asked.

Haylie could feel the tears welling up in the back of her eyes, and she nodded.

"Yeah."

Ryan looked at her for the longest time, and he nodded slowly.

"I see..."

Haylie let out a hiccup, and she knew she was about to cry.

"I don't want to leave you..."

"Then believe me, Haylie! If you don't want to leave me, that's all you have to do."

"If I do, then how will I know that you won't lie to me again?" Haylie asked.

"I won't, and you should know that by now. When I lie to you, I don't want you to worry, it's my own way of protecting you." Ryan explained, and Haylie shook her head.

"Ryan, for once in your life, tell me the truth!" Haylie cried, feeling a tear roll her cheek, and Ryan looked at her.

"I am! But you rather believe that jerk." Ryan told her, and Haylie turned away from him.

"Maybe it'd be better if we just took a break--"

"I don't want to see other people, if that's what your implying. I rather be with you." Ryan explained, coming up from behind her, and giving her a gentle smile.

"I think that if weren't together, it'd be easier." Haylie explained.

"Alright...if that's what you want." Ryan said.

"I'm sure."

Ryan gave her a kiss on the lips, and it was one of those where you wouldn't see this person for certain amount of time.

"I'll always be waiting for you, you know that right?" Ryan asked as they broke apart, and Haylie smiled up at him.

"I know..but, it's untill...you know."

Ryan nodded, and Haylie started to walk away, leaving the one guy that she really loved most.


	5. Somewhere In Between

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Somewhere In Between**

When the guys heard what happened between Ryan and Haylie, they wanted to hurt Jacob badly.

Or was that just Chad?

"Evans, don't say it isn't so!" Chad stated dramaticly, and Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I guess we did...it just feels weird." Ryan commented.

"Every first break-up feels weird." Troy replied.

"Troy, you and Gabriella get back together after a couple of days! It won't swing like that with me and Haylie!" Ryan responded.

"You and Haylie always get back together, Ryan. It's a known fact." Troy said.

Ryan wasn't sure if they'd ever get back together.

He missed picking her up, listening (while cringing in his mind) to the country songs, and then bringing her back home, and possibly staying a while, and leave untill he wanted to leave because that's how much fun he had with her.

Now, as he parked in his usual spot (which was right beside Sharpay) he looked over at Haylie's parking spot, which was filled by a little, blue, cherry-themed car, and that just made him miss her even more, knowing he couldn't cart her around, even though some people glare upon that, calling Haylie a "slavedriver" or "Sharpay's twin", when really it was Ryan's own choice to drive her to and from school.

But, that wasn't even the worst part. Seeing her with Jacob was like reliving Sharpay's shadow again: he couldn't talk to her, look at her, or even be her partner for classes because Jacob was in some of her classes, and he would nab her first before Ryan could.

"Don't look so glum. Haylie will come around." Troy replied, seeing Ryan's expression change.

Ryan scoffed, and the jock just looked at the remaining seven (minus Haylie), and shook his head.

That's what Troy always said when Ryan and Haylie had a fight, but always didn't come true. More or likely, Jacob would place more polluted things in Haylie's head that wasn't true, and it'd make talking to her harder.

Ryan now blamed Sharpay, who introduced the two in the first place.

"Come on, Ryan. Don't blame me. If it's one person you should blame, it has to be Jacob." Sharpay explained as they entered the auditorium for their free period.

"Your right: I should blame the both of you. How could you do this to me?" Ryan asked.

"If things didn't work out between the two of you, Haylie needs another guy, Ryan. A back-up boy."

More like a rebound boy!

"Sharpay, where did you hear this stupid idea from? Haylie doesn't need a back-up...whatever it was."

"I heard it from a couple of girls that were talking." Sharpay replied, and Ryan rolled his eyes once more.

If it was one trait that didn't change about his sister, it was spying and gossiping.

"Well, when you hear a idea like that, don't tell it to Haylie, okay? That is, if she and I ever get back together." Ryan reported, as Sharpay nodded, and went backstage to go grab two music sheets.

"Feels empty, doesn't it?"

Ryan twirled around to see Jacob standing behind the curtain, with a smirk on his face, and Ryan glowered at him.

"Didn't you cause enough trouble already?" he asked, and Jacob walked over to him.

"Not really. My life is one big happy ending." Jacob stated, and Ryan frowned.

"Good for you. Why don't you play the hero, and I'll play the villian? That's how Haylie sees me anyways."

"So then my plan doesn't need an ending. Your misrable enough." Jacob said.

"And for once I agree with you." Ryan explained, and Jacob gave him a half-smile.

"If your wondeirng how Haylie's doing, she's just fine. Without you, that is. Being the girlfriend of a guy who doesn't excately lie or use her--"

Ryan glanced at him, and that made his expression change.

"You twisted my words, didn't you? You made it so I was the one who would use her."

Jacob smirked, and clapped his hands.

"As in theater, we say, bravo. Nice work. You know, watching your sister work her schemes is helpful. I knew she would introduce Haylie to me because she couldn't have me herself because she was with Zeke. Haylie had you: a loser who used to walk in his sister's shadow, a guy who barely had any friends."

"What about you? I bet you have no friends yourself, because you steal other people's girlfriends to see them fall. If you didn't know, I don't crumble too easily. Haylie will soon realize that it's you who's using her."

Jacob glanced at him, smiled.

"You do alot of wishful thinking. She's better off with a guy who doesn't tell her lies."

"I do that so I could protect her. Otherwise, the truth hurts more than the lies." Ryan commented, and Jacob shook his head.

"Protecting a girl isn't lying to her, Ryan. Protecting someone is pushing them out in harm's way. Atleast that's what they do in romance novels." Jacob explained.

"What did you think I did when one of her deranged boyfriends came? I got a black eye, and she left without a scratch on her." Ryan responded.

"I knew what you did because Sharpay told me." Jacob replied, and Ryan glanced at him.

When Mark Chan came to East High, he allowed nothing but trouble, and Ryanw as thankful that Mark was gone.

Now he had to deal with his equally halved, yet smarter twin brother, Jacob.

And they weren't even related in any way!

"Just because you didn't find a girl of your own, doesn't mean you can insult me." Ryan exclaimed, and Jacob looked at him.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, and she's mine." Ryan replied.

"She isn't property, Ryan. Or is she a prize."

"And you should know that too. I see the way you carry her around like she's some trophy. I'd never do that, and if I had her back, I'd never will." Ryan commented.

Sharpay appeared from the curtain just then, and she smiled at Jacob.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here." she replied.

"I just came here a few minutes ago. I was talking to Ryan about Haylie." Jacob responded.

Sharpay slightly frowned, even though the whole idea was sort of hers, and Ryan had a feeling that Sharpay was wondering what Jacob was talking to him about.

"Oh...that's nice." Sharpay said, handing Ryan his sheet of music, and glanced at him.

"Oh, no. You did me a great favor. If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Haylie."

"Your welcome...I think." Sharpay replied, and Ryan looked at his sister.

Was it possible that she felt little gulity about breaking up Ryan and Haylie?

Whenever possible, she use her powers to restore the "side-kick" to Troy and Gabriella back to normal, but even this she couldn't fix with her high status.

"Well, I better get going. It's nearing class time, and I better get a seat."

With that said, he was out the auditorium.

"Sharpay, your not gulity, are you?" Ryan asked once the doors slammed behind Jacob.

"Haylie's my best friend, Ryan, remember that. If I knew this happened, I'd never passed that idea along to her."

Finally, Ryan's words were sinking in!

Ryan smiled as he ruffled the piece of paper, and looked at her again.

"Well, that's good. So, will you help me get her back?"

Sharpay gave him a smile in return, and glanced at the paper.

"I think your the only one who can, Ryan. By the sound of it, Haylie seems more misarable than you are."

Ryan joined his sister as they focused on the music, but Ryan was more focused on Haylie than the music.

Was she more misrable without him?

Only time will tell, anyways.


	6. Without You

**Author's Note: If you haven't noticed, I'm making chapters longer. Why? Because when I was working with my beta, Desi, she made my chapters longer, and I thought I'd try it out. It's alot of work, but hey, it's worth it! Enjoy chapter six!**

**Chapter Six: Without You**

Being with Jacob was slightly strange.

Walking with him was strange.

Even _kissing _him was strange!

Let's face it: she missed Ryan.

"Just get back together with him." Gabriella told her, and Haylie was thankful for Mrs. Quest, who paired them up.

"I can't! I said all those mean things to him.."

"And he was trying to get you to believe that he was telling the truth. I've seen Ryan around, and he's always looking at you." Gabriella pointed out.

Sometimes Haylie would catch Ryan looking at her, but she wouldn't make contact because she knew if she did, Jacob would do something to Ryan.

Gabriella realized that Haylie wasn't saying anything, and then she understood.

"Your worried that Jacob will find out, right?" she asked.

What was her first clue?

Haylie stole a peek at Ryan, and when he looked up from the worksheet, Haylie quickly glanced away.

"Yes." Haylie muttered, and Gabriella smiled.

"Well, don't be. We all know you belong with Ryan, Haylie. It's been known ever since you arrived during junior year." Gabriella said, and Haylie glanced down at the table.

She knew they belonged together too, but after what had happened, she felt like Ryan didn't deserve her anymore.

It looked like she could be wrong, though.

After class shortly got out, Sharpay grabbed Haylie, and steered her towards the nearest bathroom.

Haylie raised an eyebrow as Sharpay checked under the stalls so noone was listening, and then she turned her attention to Haylie again.

"Get back together with Ryan." Sharpay said, and Haylie was little surprised with her tone of voice.

"I broke up with him, remember?" Haylie asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and looked at the small girl in front of her.

"You don't think I know that? Of course I know that! What you don't know is Ryan is completely lost without you. I mean, really lost. Like...Chad without his basketball." Sharpay replied, and Haylie cocked her head to one side, and Sharpay sighed.

"Look, I know you hate my brother and all, but he was telling the truth. He wasn't using you to get in with the Wildcats. Jacob twisted his words so you'd believe that Ryan was a villian, and fall in love with Jacob. Basically, that was his plan all along, and I was stupid enough to introduce you guys, so all I'm saying is get back together with Ryan." Sharpay explained, and Haylie looked at her.

"So...--"

"Yes. Ryan was telling the truth, and Jacob wasn't. So, you can go back to being Troy and Gabriella's side-kick." Sharpay replied before Haylie got a word out.

"But, how did you find this out?" Haylie asked.

"Because while I was getting some sheet music for us, I overheard them talking. Aren't you glad to have a friend who cares?"

Haylie smiled for the first time at all that day.

"I guess I am."

Sharpay and Haylie walked out of the bathroom, and got to class before the warning bell rang, and while the teacher was talking, Haylie thought about what Sharpay had said.

If she ever needed convincing about why she and Ryan should get back togethe, that person would be Sharpay, because she knew them both well than anyone else (Ryan being her brother, and Haylie being her first friend, unless you count the Sharpettes).

When she told Gabriella, Gabriella was basically all smiles.

"See? Even Sharpay knows you and Ryan should get back together!" the brunette stated, and Haylie smiled.

"I guess...but, how am I going to tell Jacob?"

"Tell me what?"

Gabriella and Haylie froze as Jacob came up to them, smiling.

"Um...uh...studying for science. She was wondering if--"

"You weren't talking about getting back together with Ryan, were you?"

Gabriella and Haylie looked at each other, and Jacob frowned.

"Priceless. That's what I've been hearing all over school. 'Haylie and Ryan are getting back together!' 'Did you hear? The super side-kick is getting back together!'!"

"And I think I agree with them." Haylie reported, and Jacob grinned.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. Sharpay told me everything. How you twisted Ryan's words to make him seem evil, and for you to be the hero. And while I was with you, I was never happy. When I was happy, it was when I was with Ryan. You are just like Connor and Mark." Haylie replied.

"You want to get back together with a guy that lies to you, and thinks that's protecting you from the truth?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. Because even if he isn't popular, chances are he's a pretty good boyfriend." Haylie said.

"Well, too bad. He lost, and I won. Your my girlfriend now." Jacob explained.

"I can make up my own mind if I want too, so here's my first choice: I'm ditching you." Haylie stated, and glanced at Gabriella, who gave her a encouraging smile.

"And I'm getting back together with Ryan. You are just like my old boyfriends: controlling. I never liked that in a guy, and none of the guys I know aren't like that, except for you." Haylie added, and Jacob frowned.

"Ryan's nothing but a mere shadow of his sister."

"Well, guess what? I happen to like shadows." Haylie said, and Gabriella laughed.

"You can't do this to me! No one has broken up with me before!" Jacob explained, and Haylie smiled.

"It's about time someone did. And I'll be the first one, too." Haylie commented, spinning on her heel, with Gabriella following her, and Jacob saying to her retreating back: "You'll be sorry you'd ever dumped me, Haylie Anderson!"

When school got out, she avoided the whispers and the stares, and got into her car, heading straight for home. The feeling of breaking free from Jacob's wrath was pretty exciting, but she had one last task to do first before she could feel any celebrating.

Once at home, she dropped her backpack by the front door, and went upstairs to her bedroom, where she sat on the bed, and called Ryan's cell number, a number she hadn't called since the break-up.

"Hello?" Ryan asked at the first ring, and Haylie was afraid to say anything that would set him off.

How could he ever get mad at her?

"Hey, Ryan...it's Haylie." she said.

"Hey. What's up?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled just little bit.

"Nothing much.."

As she found out, it wasn't easy talking to a guy you broken up with over the phone.

"I heard you broke up with Jacob." Ryan explained, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I was starting to miss a certain blonde-haired, hat-wearing guy, and I figured that no other guy could replace him." Haylie responded, and she hear Ryan smile.

"That's what I've been wanting to hear all day." Ryan said.

"It looks like you got your wish then." Haylie commented, and Ryan laughed.

"Apparently I did." he stated.

There was a silence, and Haylie asked, "I know this must be really weird, but do you want to come over? I kind of miss you being here."

"Say no more. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

_Now _she could happy.


	7. Memories

**Author's Note: Here's chapter seven! Enjoy! The last chapter will be up!**

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

When Ryan came to school the next day, no one could miss him: he had the world's biggest smile on his face.

And it was all because Haylie and him got back together.

"See? I knew she'd come around." Troy explained as the gang sat down to eat for lunch.

Of course, because the way Ryan thought about it, Troy was the magical romance guru.

But, then again, Ryan also knew that Haylie would come around in the end.

"Yeah. I mean, if you and Haylie broken up for real, who knows what would have happened?" Chad asked, and Ryan nodded.

"The world could have ended?" Ryan asked jokely, but no one was laughing, and Ryan understood Chad's statement: even if alot of people followed Troy and Gabriella's lead, they still found something refreshing in Ryan and Haylie's relationship, and if either couple broke up, that means others might as well too.

"Oh...I get it." Ryan said shortly, and everyone nodded.

"Hey, why the long faces?"

Everyone looked up as Haylie sat down between Gabriella and Ryan, which was her spot at the Wildcat table.

"Just talking about our relationships...you know." Chad explained, and Taylor glanced at him.

"That's good. I hope nothing bad is happening." Haylie commented, and Ryan came her a smile.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Not now, not ever." Ryan assured her, and Haylie returned his smile.

"You don't know that though. What if someone doesn't find a cure for cancer? What if someone died, and no one cared? What if--"

"Okay, enough with the questions. I'm starving." Chad said, and the guys got up, while the girls were still sitting, and Taylor rollled her eyes.

"Don't mind my boyfriend, Haylie. He doesn't care about the world like you do." she replied, and Sharpay smiled.

"By the way he gets by in his classes, he barely cares about school."

"Excately."

The girls were quiet for awhile untill Kelsi spoke up: "What's Jacob doing nowadays, Sharpay?"

Everyone looked at the blonde drama queen, and she shrugged.

"I don't care what he does. Haylie was right to break up with him the way she did, and I like to report that Ryan is alot happier now than he ever been these past few days."

Everyone knew Sharpay was protective of Ryan, just like Ryan was protective of her and Haylie, the two main girls in his life besides his own mother.

"That's good. But, really. Is Jacob moving on now that he's been dumped?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay gave the black-haired girl a smirk.

"What do you think? After Haylie dumped him, no girl would consider going out with him, so he switched schools."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Your kidding! Really?" Gabriella asked, and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah. I heard my mother talking on the phone, and Mrs. Ackerman said that Jacob switched to West High." Sharpay explained, and everyone laughed.

"Well, I'm glad. I never want to see him again." Haylie informed the group, and Gabriella shook her head.

"Jacob will find a way to show up at East High, or anywhere else you go."

"Wrong again, Gabby." Sharpay pointed out, and everyone looked at her.

"I asked some people to do a restraining order against Jacob. If he went ten feet of Haylie or Ryan, or tried to harm them, he could be esorted off the property."

Everyone's eyes went wide, but then again, this was Sharpay talking: if was anything like junior year, she could have filed a restraining order against Zeke.

Sharpay saw their wide-eyed expressions, and she scoffed.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not that heartless! Just seeing my brother and best friend in trouble takes more than just asking the person to switch schools."

"Wait...so, you filed a restraining order _and _asked him to switch schools?" Haylie asked.

"No. But, he left right after you broke up with him." Sharpay commented, and Haylie shook her head.

Sharpay would never seem to amaze her, just like Ryan would.

"You amaze me. All of you do." Haylie responded, and Gabriella gave her smile.

"Like what Troy has been telling you all this time: we do what we do because we care. You can never find better friends in a assortment of people like this." she exclaimed, gesturing to the remaining Wildcats who were in front of her, as each one gave a smile in her direction.

"True." Haylie commented.

"And the same goes for my brother, too. I didn't think he'd make a good boyfriend, but now that I've seen him with you, I never want to see him another girl." Sharpay explained.

"Not unless he's surrounded by girls in college, Sharpay?" Haylie asked.

"He told me he'll be sad when graduation rolls around." Sharpay repiled.

"We'll all be. Unless we go to the same college, which I doubt that'll happen." Taylor stated, and everyone nodded.

Haylie looked at the table surface, and sighed.

She didn't know what she wanted to do after high school, even if Ryan did tell her she could go into a college that encouraged acting (preferably, the college he and Sharpay were going to).

"Ryan told me I should go to the same college as you two." Haylie told Sharpay, and Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, out of the people he's going to miss, it's going to be you, Haylie. I told him you probably want to be left alone."

"Of course not. Absentness makes the heart grows fonder, right?" Haylie asked as the guys came back from getting food.

"You guys hungry?" Chad asked, and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Don't be too concerned. Were getting food."

"Well, your not right now." Chad stated, and everyone grinned, while the girls got up.

As they were standing in line, Haylie tapped Sharpay on the shoulder, and Sharpay twirled around.

"Um...thanks. For everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have broken up with Jacob, and got back together with Ryan." Haylie said, and Sharpay flashed her another smile.

"No worries, dear Haylie. Everyone needs a best friend who cares for them right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Of course."

It was after school, and Haylie found Ryan waiting for her.

Haylie sat down beside him, and she smiled.

"You know, it's been awhile since we last baby-sat Lilly together."

Ryan gave her one of his grins.

"Yeah. It has been awhile. When did you say Mrs. Jacobs needed a baby-sitter?"

"Tomorrow, I think."

And that's when Ryan's face lit up in realization, and Haylie slowly grinned.

"And tomorrow is Friday night..." Ryan muttered, and Haylie laughed.

"Yeah. Afterwards, we could go back to mine or your place, and watch a movie. If you want. I mean, we don't have to, because Lilly takes too much out of both of us, and--"

Ryan broke her off with a kiss, and Haylie smiled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I learned that a kiss can easily make a girl go silent. And yeah, it doesn't bother me. Besides, that sounds like the perfect day to me." Ryan explained, and Haylie smiled.

"Good, because I agree with you."


	8. Books And Families

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter! Please vote in the poll, so I know which couple to do! Happy reading, and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Books**

Nothing was normal when Ryan and Haylie would baby-sit Lilly.

Haylie was reading a book, and Ryan was looking up social studies terms, while Lilly was on the floor, coloring a picture.

Lilly dropped her crayon on the floor, and looked up at her baby-sitters.

"I'm bored." she annouced, and Ryan smiled at the little girl.

"I guess we can take a break." he explained, looking at Haylie, who barely listened to the conversation.

"Right, Haylie?" Ryan asked, and Haylie lifted the book down so she look at him.

"Yeah...of course." she said distractly, and Ryan picked up Lilly, and then grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Haylie yelped, and Ryan grinned.

"What's so interesting about this book of yours?" Ryan asked, as he flipped to the back cover, and Lilly smiled.

"Ryan! That guy looks like you!" Lilly stated, and Ryan noddd.

Indeed, the guy looked alot like him: fancy clothes, a love for drama, and who wouldn't forget the fedora hat?

Then, Ryan flipped to the front, and read the title: Drama!: The Four Dorothys.

"This is some of a joke?" he asked, and Haylie shook her head.

"No joke. I fell in love with it because it was so different from any book I read."

"Or that the guy really looks like me." Ryan stated, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"The character is no different than you. Besids, he's fictional."

"So, if your saying that if he's fictional, so am I?" Ryan asked, and Haylie laughed.

"No! Your real." she stated, and Ryan smiled.

"What does fictional mean?" Lilly asked.

"It means made-up. Like the characters in Haylie's books, for one." Ryan explained, and Lilly nodded.

"Or like one of your games, Lilly. Remember when Gabriella and Troy came over, and you guys played House? That's fictional also." Haylie added.

Lilly frowned.

"But...I thought House was real. Doesn't a family have a mommy, a daddy, and children?" she asked.

"Of course. But, little girls your age like to play House, and make-believe." Haylie replied, and Ryan nodded.

Lilly still looked confused, and Ryan chuckled.

"One day you'll figure it out, Lilly. Just not now."

"Oh." Lilly explained, climbed down from Ryan's lap, and went upstairs, much to Ryan's confusion.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Haylie smiled as she grabbed the book from his hands.

"I think you got an idea forming in her head, Mr. Evans." Haylie teased, and Ryan shook his head before going back to social studies.

A few minutes later, Lilly came down with a bunch of books under her arm, and tugged at Ryan's pant leg.

"Can you read to me?" Lilly asked, and as much as Ryan wanted to, he really had to get this homework done.

"Sorry, Lilly. I want too, but social studies is kind of important right now. Why don't you ask Haylie?" Ryan asked.

Lilly shook her head.

"No! You do good voices, and I like it when you read." Lilly said matter-of-factly.

Haylie grinned, and looked at him.

"Yeah, Ryan. I never heard you read before." she said, and Ryan looked at her.

"Don't encourage Lilly. Besides, your just reading a book. Can't you read to her?" he asked.

"Nope. I think Lilly wants you instead." Haylie explained, and Ryan rolled his eyes, but took the stack of books from Lilly's arms, and placed them down on the coffee table.

"Which one do you want me to read, Lilly?" Ryan asked, and Lilly held up a Black Beauty book, which was obviously ment for little kids.

"Black Beauty!" Lilly exclaimed, and Ryan wasn't really fond of horse books (or animal stories in general), but he could read it to make Lilly happy.

"Alright. The first home I could remember was..."

When Ryan was half way through the story, Ryan felt Lilly collapse on his lap, and he glanced at Haylie.

"You know, I think she take after you. Except for her, it's the books, and not the movies." Ryan replied, and Haylie laughed.

"But, I would like you to contuine, though."

Ryan looked down at Lilly, who was sleeping peacefully, and he looked at her again.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Yeah. It's not everyday I get to listen to my boyfriend read a story." Haylie responded, and Ryan shook his head.

"You can read yourself."

"Please, Ryan?" Haylie asked, and Ryan again shook his head.

"No. If Lilly was awake, I wouldn't feel silly. Right now, I do."

"Just one more paragraph?" Haylie pleaded again, and Ryan smiled.

"Alright. Just one more, and then I'm done." he responded, and Haylie smiled.

As predicted, Ryan was very good at being the voice of Black Beauty, and Ryan could almost see Haylie drifting off to sleep as well.

What time was it?

Afternoon?

They haven't had a movie yet, and already she was falling alseep!

"Haylie, don't fall alseep, please." Ryan stated, and Haylie laughed.

"Well, you have that effect on some people."

"What? That I make them fall asleep?" he asked, and Haylie giggled as she leaned in closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Kind of. I mean...it must be something about you. I don't know."

"So, I must have a magic touch, huh?" Ryan asked softly, kissing the top of her head, and Ryan picked up Lilly, and Haylie picked up the remaining books that were on the table, and followed him up to Lilly's room.

As Lilly was placed in her bed, Haylie placed her head on Ryan's shoulder, and she stated, "I really want a child like Lilly."

Ryan smiled softly, and looked at her.

"You told me a million times. I hope I'll be apart of it."

Haylie smiled.

"Of course. You might be the father. Or...something."

Ryan smiled as he took hold of Haylie's hand, and led her out of Lilly's room, turning off the lights.

"Well, whenever you plan on making a family, I hope I'm the father."

"I'm sure you will be. You'd make a great father someday, Ryan."

Ryan smiled as they headed downstairs to wait for Mrs. Jacobs.


End file.
